The Director of the EPF
:This article is about the Director of the EPF, an alternate identity of Aunt Arctic. For the regular identity of this penguin, see Aunt Arctic For the stage director, see Hector the Director. '' '''The Director of the EPF', commonly known as The Director, or simply Director (formerly known as The Director of the P.S.A), is Aunt Arctic. She leads the Elite Penguin Force agency and previously lead the Penguin Secret Agency. The Director takes a major role around the game as Aunt Arctic but mainly takes a background role, and sometimes writes you letters after you complete the Secret Missions. She also was the commander during the Operation: Blackout. Appearance *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but it's censored on the monitor. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. *The Director appeared in an explicit interview in the Club Penguin Times on the 15th of January 2011, after the EPF was confirmed to be real to the public in another article which may appear to be Herbert P. Bear. Strangely, the interview was not direct and took place in the Dance Lounge. *The Director sends messages to all EPF agents every once in awhile. When she does, if you look carefully at the image of her, it appears she is holding a puffle. It is unknown what type it is. *penguins say that in the final level of System Defender, her real identity will be revealed. This is false, because the final System Defender level is a battle against Herbert, and secretly tracking his location. The Director does however make an appearance, giving orders. *If you type in "Director" on the new buddy list it will say "That information is highly classified try searching someone else." *During System Defender on one level, she would say, "Let this be our finest hour". This is what the British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, said during World War II. *There is a picture of The Director in one of the log off screens. The picture says Top Secret. *She appeared in the Yearbook 2011-2012 when you moused over the word "Unnoticed" on Dot's profile. *The Director was on Herbert's capture list for Operation: Blackout. *Some people thought she was going to be a mascot for Operation: Blackout. This was semi-true. You can see her in a Containment Cell in the Central Command Room, but she does not walk around nor talk. *At the end of Operation: Blackout, it was revealed that Aunt Arctic is truly the Director. End Video. *The Director is always shadowed for obvious reasons during briefings. Identity Aunt Arctic is the Director of the EPF. After keeping her secret identity hidden for so long (about 6 years), she finally reveals it once you complete all 6 steps of Operation: Blackout. In the past, it was believed that many other penguins, such as Unknown Band member and Rory were the Director. This has finally been proven false after Operation: Blackout. Former Identity Speculations Rory The Director was originally thought to be Rory. It's said that Rory isn't even affiliated with the Elite Penguin Force, although it's unknown if that's true. Cadence Soon after it was rumored it was Cadence, due to her sudden appearance as a mascot, similar to the cabinet appearing before the release ofClub Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. This, however, is highly unlikely, as she has shown no knowledge of the EPF. The Director is also shown to be bald, making Cadence even more unlikely to be the Director. Aunt Arctic Aunt Arctic is one of the most common suspects of the director. The Director's signature is the letter that comes after Z, which is AA in Greek, which stands for Aunt Arctic. Also, Aunt Arctic is three syllables, as is Director- Aunt Arc-tic, Di-rec-tor. She also is the first penguin you meet on Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for the Nintendo DS. At the end of Mission 4 while construction is going on at the Ski Hill, a penguin in sunglasses is seen sitting down reading The Club Penguin Times. If you look closely the penguin is wearing a suit. This could be the Director observing your work. Also the penguin is green, suggesting the Director could be Aunt Arctic. Another clue is on The Club Penguin Times, if you put your mouse over Aunt Arctic's face, her glasses turn into sunglasses, which the Director wears. It is falsely rumored that in the Night Club bottom floor a dance tile also says Aunt Arctic is the director of the P.S.A. in Morse code. Morse code involves varying the length of a signal, and all the tiles change at a constant rate. Also in the first P.S.A. mission you must find Aunt Arctic's puffles. Because this is the first mission, this could be Aunt Arctic testing you to see if you were agent material. On a Field-Op it says that the EPF has agents from The Club Penguin Times. Also in Elite Penguin Force DS, Aunt Arctic asks you if you are part of EPF which is strange because most penguins didn't know about EPF back then. Therefore she is probably part of the EPF, or possibly the Director. There are also EPF messages hidden in the Club Penguin times from the director. Although when Aunt Arctic visits Club Penguin, when someone says that she is the Director, she says "No I'm not" and/or "How could I be?" However, people are still skeptical about this. In issue #348 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic is asked if she is a super hero, in which she replies: "I suppose that might be possible. I could be the leader of an elite squad of super penguins, protecting the island from evil. I mean, anything's possible, right? Hahaha! Sorry, just having a little fun there. I am most definitely not a super hero. I don't have any special powers. I don't have a secret fortress, and I don't look good in capes. Though if I did have a secret identity, I probably wouldn't tell anyone. I'm pretty good at keeping secrets, too.", poking at the Director mystery. She also says that when asked that the Director is a man, possibly because she has close ties with the Director, or she might be throwing penguins off her track. Aunt Arctic is definitely at least part of the EPF, because in one issue of the Club Penguin Times, she mentions she plays System Defender, and has only one more stamp in it to receive. However, this could be proof that Aunt Arctic is not the Director, because in levels where the Director appears, it would impossible for her to be there as well, if they are one and the same. However, in Club Penguin Magazine Issue #11, in the Rookiepedia article, the Aunt Arctic definition has a picture of Aunt Arctic and The Director next to each other, with a lightning bolt in between them. It also says that "there is more to her than meets the eye...". If you look closely at the image with the Director and his/her tie, glasses, suit etc., the glasses look rather similar to Aunt Arctic's Glasses. During Operation: Blackout, Herbert stated that the Director is a "she", or female. This could mean Aunt Arctic, which turned out to be true. Dot Recently, rumors have arose that Dot may be the Director of the EPF. This is due to the fact that when mousing over the word 'unnoticed' in the Yearbook 2011-2012, the Director appears. This is probably because Dot was the last person in the yearbook, and Club Penguin didn't want to spoil the surprise. Also, at the end of Mission 11, Gary is on the phone with the Director, and Dot is right next to him. Also, Dot was seen frozen next to the Director in Operation: Blackout, proving that they aren't the same person. Unknown Band Member One of the newest rumors suggest that the Director is one of the Penguin Band Members. This is due to a mistake that made it seem like Polo Field responded to a tweet asking who was the director by saying "Penguin Band", but really it was in response to a question about famous Club Penguin bands. Sensei The Director was thought to be Sensei, because there is a grey penguin on the EPF logo, which is thought to represent the Director. Since it is Grey and Sensei is the only penguin that has Grey, this speculation was born. Hector the Director The Director was also thought to be Hector, the Stage director. This was due to them both having "director" in their name. Trivia *Although the Director was mentioned in The F.I.S.H book for years, she did not make an official appearance until PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, which was released in 2009. *In the Yearbook 2011-2012, when you go to the last page where it says Dot is most likely to go unnoticed on purpose. If you scroll over unnoticed it changes to The Director: Most likely to be anonymous. *Many penguins thought that Gary was the leader of the PSA until mission 10, Waddle Squad. *Director can be met on Club Penguin. She is Aunt Arctic. *The Director gave you all of your missions in Operation: Blackout. *Her voice can be heard during Operation: Blackout when they give you your missions. It is impossible to tell her identity because she made her voice distorted. *In her new appearance, her glasses, suit, tie, etc. resembles Gary. *Even when she is frozen in Herbert's capsule she still has shadowing. It is unknown how that's possible, since it is located in an well lit place. *When trapped by Herbert, she is smiling, indicating that she is surprised that Herbert could finally take over Club Penguin. However, it's ironic that the Director is so calm when trapped. She is probably trying to set a good example for the agents on how to act when Herbert visited the island during Operation: Blackout. *Herbert said that he knew the Director's identity and also revealed that the Director is a female. *The Director was revealed to be Aunt Arctic on the end video of Operation: Blackout. *The Director has a voice changer. *The Director appeared in the Yearbook 2011-2012 twice, due to the fact that both Aunt Arctic and the Director appeared in the yearbook. *If you enter Director in search for a penguin,it will say "This is highly classified information, try searching for someone else." Agencies The Director has worked for many agencies such as Penguin Secret Agency, Elite Penguin Force and Elite Penguin Force Resistance. The EPF Resistance is a new agency which has been opened due to Herbert destroying the EPF Command during Operation: Blackout. Missions The Director has also been involved in missions such as Operation: Hibernation, Operation: Spy & Seek, Operation: Blackout, Battle of Doom and many more. She has also been included in Field Ops. Gallery In Game 123kitten1director.png|The Director after Operation: Blackout Sys_Director.png|System Defender Sprite. Director log off.png|In a log off screen Director_of_cp.png|Director Rooms Herbert HQ Director.png|As seen in Herbert's Fortress, while frozen in a capsule. 123kitten1yearbook2012.png|Mouse over "Unnoticed" in 2011-12 year book. (however,Dot is still not the Director) DirectorO-B.png|The Director during Operation: Blackout EPF rise again.png Identity Clues Aunt_Arctic_Secret.png|A secret found during the predictive text chat and buddy list updates in October 2011, the secret was patched November 24, 2012. It now predicts "Aunt Arctic is bored". Aatherealdirector.png dd.png|Director Behind clouds (Operation blackout ending) Other 123kitten1clubherbertd.png|The Director at ClubHerbert.com CP Mag D AA.png|In Club Penguin Magazine, Issue #11. dquote.JPG|"Let this be our finest hour.", which is a pun on World War 2's famous British prime minister, Winston Churchill, who said, "Men will still say, 'This was their finest hour.' Artwork AA_Director_.png AA_2.png AA_Director_3.png AA_Director_4.png Videos See also *E.P.F. *The F.I.S.H. *Aunt Arctic Sources and references Category:PSA Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Non meetable characters